Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns wireless communications, and more specifically, to methods of transmitting and receiving frames in a Wireless Local Area Network system and apparatuses supporting the same.
Related Art
With the growth of information communication technology, various wireless communication technologies have been recently developed. Among others, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a technology that allows for wireless access to the Internet at home or business or in a specific service area using a handheld terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
In contrast to the existing WLAN systems supporting High Throughput (HT) and Very High Throughput (VHT) using bandwidths of 20/40/80/160/80+80 MHz in a 2 GH and/or 5 GHz band, a WLAN system is offered that may be operated in a sub 1 GHz. When operated in a sub 1 GHz, a WLAN system uses a considerably narrow bandwidth channel as compared with the existing WLAN systems. Accordingly, service coverage may be expanded further than the existing systems do.
Due to the nature of the physical layer in a next-generation WLAN system, the efficiency of data transmission and reception may be deteriorated. Thus, a need exists for a frame format that allows data transmission and reception to be done efficiently in a next-generation WLAN system and a frame transmission and reception method based on the frame.